<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] gonna wanna make it move by LittleRedRobinHood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374030">[podfic] gonna wanna make it move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood'>LittleRedRobinHood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, ITPE 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Thanksgiving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:59:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic (00:54:49)</p><p>Author's Summary from decinq:<br/>He spends so much time thinking ahead--being careful, holding onto everything so tightly with his shaking hands--that it’s easy to forget that he’s an honest to god dipshit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] gonna wanna make it move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/gifts">justaphage</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253725">gonna wanna make it move</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/decinq/pseuds/decinq">decinq</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
<audio></audio><br/>
<br/>
Download: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/c1csxh5j0rqy6zj/%5BCheck%20Please%5D%20gonna%20wanna%20make%20it%20move.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a><br/>
Length: 00:54:49<br/>
Size: 38.9 MB<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to decinq for having blanket permission to podfic!</p><p>This was recorded as a gift for justaphage for ITPE 2020. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>